


Love me

by Taesstory



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: Ruki knew he looked fantastic and So did Aoi





	Love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ino_en_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/gifts).



> A little gift to my dear friend <3!

“Jesus.” Ruki mumbled to himself as he leaned up against the wall of his shower. He was usually pretty quick for his nightly ablutions, but it was taking him much longer as of lately.   
Mainly because he was eight months pregnant.   
The singer sighed as he moved his hand under his large stomach, trying to calm down the hyper child within him. He was happy, oh he was overjoyed that he was blessed with having this child, but he hated that it took him longer to do most simple stuff. Washing himself now took longer seeing how he had to clean his stomach, which at best took him a bit of time, unless he demanded Aoi did it for him. Thankfully Aoi would do it within a second and Ruki was happy about that.   
Aoi has been nothing but supportive throughout this pregnancy, getting him what he needed if he was hungry, massaging him, rubbing his stomach if the baby was moving around. Ruki smiled softly at that thought. He loved how Aoi wanted to bond with their child. He would play his guitar and sing to them, kiss around his tummy and just talk to them. Moments like that made Ruki knew he was so deeply in love with the dark haired guitarist and he would never give him up. Ruki gave a small grunt and was pretty much kicked out of his thoughts when his little flower gave a rather hard kick. “God.come on I was just giving you attention.” Ruki mumbled as he poked the spot where the baby kicked. At that point, it was time for him to get out. Turning the water off, Ruki slowly got out and grabbed a towel to dry his hair first before working on the rest of his body.   
As he was drying his hair, Ruki caught a glimpse of himself in the fog covered mirror. He sure was pregnant, no doubt about it. He hung the towel up and started to lightly touch his body, starting at his chest. Around five months, Ruki had started to develop breasts. Which was something he was still getting used too, but if he were to be honest, he did think they looked rather..sexy on him. He started to gently grope at his breasts only to moan slightly at how sensitive they felt, but damn did it feel good. He quickly pulled his hands away and slowly moved them down to his belly. Ruki looked at himself and turned to the side and started to rub the home of his and Aoi’s child. He was large but not as bad as his other band mate Uruha, who, if he remembered correctly, was now in bed rest ever since he went past his due date. Poor duck was bigger than him and part of Ruki was happy he was not in Uruha’s shoes. Snorting, Ruki continued to rub his stomach gently, feeling his stretched skin against his palms. He did have a few stretch marks but they were not to bad. As he kept looking at himself, it just hit Ruki that he looked so sexy. He had thought he would be disgusted on by how large he’d gotten, but now he was pretty pleased with how he looked. As he kept rubbing his stomach, he looked at himself and snorted. His ass looked a bit fuller. Smirking, he brought his hand down and groped his ass lightly.   
“Mm~Nice.” Ruki purred as he brought his hand back up to his stomach. He also noticed how wide his hips had gotten, but overall he felt amazing. Smirking, Ruki moved out of the bathroom and to the bedroom where his boyfriend was.   
Walking or more so a waddle like walk, he saw his lover in their shared bed. Aoi had his hair up in a ponytail and he was busy writing some stuff down in his notebook but that was not what Ruki noticed, oh no, Ruki was too busy looking at his lover’s bare chest. Was he naked? Most likely, giving Ruki a reason not to wear anything either. The singer kept looking at him as he made his way to the bed and smirked when Aoi looked up and smiled at him.  
“Mm hi there~” Aoi said as Ruki crawled under the covers and pressed himself up close, or as close as his baby bump would let him. “Good shower I take it?” he asked as he pressed a soft kiss to Ruki’s full lips.  
“Mm yes..Would have been better if you were in there with me.~” Ruki purred as he kissed him back. He let his hand slide under the blankets to gently rub at Aoi’s rather thick naked thighs. “It takes longer because of the tummy these days.” Ruki pointed out, enjoying the way Aoi’s skin shivered lightly at his touch.  
The dark haired chuckled as he sat his notebook to the side and moved to look at Ruki with his hands going to touch his wide hips. “Oh trust me I would have helped you so much~Unless you wanted me to help you in a different way.” Aoi’s lips curved into a smirk as he leaned down, pressing them to his throat, kissing him softly. “Am I right my Taka~?” Fuck , Ruki was pleased with this. This was just what he wanted and needed right now. The singer sat up and moved so that he was straddling Aoi’s hips. “You’re very right so get to it~”  
And so Aoi did, crushing his full lips against Ruki’s. Ruki moaned happily and grabbed a fist full of Aoi’s long black hair. “God Yuu~” Ruki purred as Aoi’s lips left his and started to travel lower until they reached his breasts. His breathing grew heavy as he felt Aoi nuzzle his face into them, pressing soft kisses to the swollen chest.   
“Did they get bigger?” Aoi asked as he took one breast in his hand, squeezing it softly. Even before Ruki could open his mouth, Aoi had his mouth over his nipple, sucking gently and giving little nips as well, making the singer mewl out happily.Ruki’s breasts seemed to have gotten a bit bigger now that he thought of it but that’s what happens when you’re knocked up.  
“I think so~Got to feed the baby somehow.” Ruki started to pet his hair as Aoi moved to the next one, sucking and licking away. Ruki could feel his cock harden under him and god he wanted it.   
It was not like ever since Ruki started to show that him and Aoi stopped having sex. No in fact they went at it quite often. Sure he was not able to really have Aoi on top of him without worrying that their baby would get crushed. Ruki may had a big belly now, but Aoi was still bigger than him size wise. This did give Ruki the chance of riding his lover daily now. Aoi pulled back, kissing his breasts lightly before smiling up at him. “You just look so sexy with tits you know~” Aoi said as his hands moved up to his belly. Ruki watched him with half open eyes and his lower lip between his teeth. He loved this. He loved how Aoi just worshipped him. He watched as Aoi’s big hands ran over his skin and how his lips kissed each spot. Aoi slowly made his lips to his navel and Ruki moaned as he felt him kiss his belly button softly.  
“Worship me..” Ruki mumbled softly. “Kiss where our child is..I know you love how I look. I know you just wanna worship me like a god. I know you're proud of how you got me like this..” Ruki looked down at him and grinned. “You made me like this~So enjoy it. I’m gonna be bigger by next month and it’s all because of you~”   
Aoi gave a moan at his words and kept kissing around his stomach. The guitarist knew Ruki was fully right. He was proud of what he had done. He was proud he had gotten Ruki pregnant after so many months of trying and god he was proud of how Ruki had a power over him and he loved every bit of it. After a few moments of Aoi kissing around his stomach, Ruki patted his head lightly. “Let me off a second my love.” Aoi looked at him giving one more kiss to that bump before Ruki got off him while trying to keep himself from flopping down. Once he was off he rolled onto his back and spread his legs wide, a sexy grin on his face. “My Yuu~Can you make your bunny feel good and eat me out~I want your tongue loosening my hole before that fat cock goes in~” Ruki said while he moved his hand up to grope at his tit softly. Aoi groaned softly and moved to kiss his lips again for a moment before going down to bite and suckle at his thighs.  
“Mm anything for you bunny~” Aoi purred as he moved his head between his legs and kissed his ass cheeks softly. “What a sexy full ass you have here~” he said as he spread them lightly and kissed at his hole softly.   
Ruki moaned the second he felt Aoi’s wet tongue and lips against his entrance. It had been what? A week since him and Aoi last had sex? To them that felt like a month and that was too much. Ruki was brought back the second he felt Aoi’s tongue pressing at his hole. It was soft licks with a bit of pressure of him slowly going in. Ruki sighed blissfully and opened his legs wider while his other hand went to rub his belly softly. He was rather surprised the baby was not wiggling around in him. Maybe they fell asleep which Ruki was ok with. “Mm good kitty~ Eat me up.” he brought his hand down to push Aoi’s head more towards him. “Get that tongue in me~”  
Aoi hummed as his tongue started to push more into the singer’s body, making him moan. “Ahh..Good boy..more~” Ruki tried to roll his hips as Aoi went deeper but ended up pouting thanks to his large stomach weighing him down. As if Aoi saw his pout, Ruki felt him chuckle against his hole, earning his boyfriend a soft tug on the hair.   
“Oi don’t laugh at me!” Ruki whined, breaking his dominating self for a moment before going back, enjoying Aoi licking his insides and wiggling that magical tongue inside him.   
Ruki groped his breast softly as Aoi kept going. He knew that he should be good. He gave another pat to Aoi’s head, signaling him to lift his head up.   
As Aoi gave one more wet lick, he sat up and kissed at Ruki’s tummy again.   
“Mm does Bunny want kitty’s big cock?” Aoi purred as he watched Ruki try to sit up.  
Ruki only nodded and slowly rolled onto his hands and knees, wiggling his plump ass.   
“Kitty~Doggy me in my little hole~”  
That seemed to do it. With a loud growl, Aoi grabbed Ruki’s full hips and pressed the head of his cock between those lovely full cheeks. With one push, Aoi was fully in his boyfriend.   
Ruki gave out a loud, happy moan the second Aoi’s thick cock pushed into his wet walls. The pregnant man gripped the sheets, needing a moment to adjust to Aoi’s size. God, he could feel him throb in him but it was magical. He felt Aoi’s lips at his neck and trailing down his back, whispering sweet nothings against his back. Soft ‘You’re beautiful.’ ‘I love you.’s were heard making Ruki smile. God he was so in love with this man. After a few moments, he started to feel Aoi move in him. It was soft at first, but oh he started to pick up the pace. Ruki heard his moans and it was music to his ears. The sound of Aoi’s hips slapping against his plump ass cheeks sounded so loud with their moans. Ruki started to thrust his hips back against his thrusts, wanting Aoi to find that spot that made him see god damn stars!   
“God yes..Fuck me Yuu..Fuck my pregnant ass! Deeper! Go deeper!” Ruki demanded as he kept thrusting back. Aoi reached and grabbed Ruki’s right tit, holding onto it while his other hand spanked his ass hard.  
“God such a slutty bunny..Look at you knocked up and just begging for more. You’re in such heat~” A other spank to that bubble butt. “I’m going to breed you Takanori~You want that? You want Kitty to breed you?”

“Yes!” Ruki yelled out blissfully. “Yes fuck a other baby into me! Make me pregnant again! Keep making me pregnant!” Ruki was so lost in his own mind. His cock leaking precum all over his belly and thighs. Hell he could feel Aoi’s precum coating his walls at each thrust. Next thing he felt was Aoi’s teeth biting down hard into his shoulder, for sure leaving him bite marks. The singer was so sure that that broke skin but he did not care at all. He just wanted Aoi to cum into him now.   
He felt that familiar heat pooling in him and he needed to let Aoi know.   
“Oh god Yuu! I-I’m gonna burst!” Ruki cried out as he started to lose his pace. The guitarist only smirked and leaned in whispering in his ear.

“Then cum~All over your pregnant tummy~”  
At that Ruki let out a loud cry and came hard and untouched, all over his stomach, his thighs and a bit on the sheets.   
“Y-Yuu..Oh god Yuu!” Ruki whimpered as he kept thrusting against his lover. He need the man to cum in him now. “Please..Cum in my hole..do it~!”  
And at that, Aoi gave a few more hard thrusts before stilling and cumming deep within Ruki’s body.  
“Fuck...Taka. Fuck Fuck Fuck yes Taka!”   
Ruki felt it. Oh he felt all of it. He felt his hot seed filling him up and to him, it was the best feeling ever. He almost sobbed out of pure joy.   
They stayed like this for a while until he heard Aoi speak up.   
“Let’s get you laying down..” Aoi whispered softly as he wrapped his strong arms around Ruki, lifting him up for a second, only to lay him down on his side with Aoi’s chest pressed against his back. Ruki loved when Aoi spooned him like this, especially when Aoi would rub Ruki’s belly to the point where he would just fall asleep right then and there. Ruki lightly reached over to take Aoi’s hand and placed it over his stomach where he knew their baby would start kicking. Right on cue, a light kick was felt against Aoi’s hand.   
“Mm They woke up.” Aoi said with a smile as he started to rub that spot, making Ruki relax right away.  
“Mm Yeah..they are mad that we woke them up.” Ruki said with a soft chuckle. They went quiet, enjoying the small kicks and movements and Aoi’s gentle rubs. After sometime Ruki finally opened his mouth.  
“I think we should go see Kou and Aki tomorrow..I think Kou could really use seeing us since he can’t really leave his bed.”  
“Oh? I think he would love that. I think Aki would love it too.” Aoi hummed as he kept rubbing him. “He’s what..4 days overdue?”  
“Yeah..Poor duck..I hope..I hope I don’t go through that..” Ruki said softly only to feel Aoi kiss his neck.  
“Hey..If you do you’re going to be ok. I’m going to take care of you. I love you Taka and I’m going to be there for you.”   
Ruki could not help but smile at that.   
He truly was a lucky bunny.


End file.
